How the Wind Changes
by jodiebaby
Summary: This is the riveting sequal to "Changes in the Wind". Find out how Zeke's destiny will play out by reading this engrossing tale that was originally written by Loony Dagda...


**Chapter One : A New Home**

It had only been three days since Zeke had returned from Hogwarts when Mrs. Northrop knocked on his door at 10am and announced that he had a visitor. The only visitors Zeke ever had were the peculiar people who wanted to adopt him and McGonagall. He had arrived at the bottom of the staircase when he saw who it was. Tom Riddle. The older boy had kept his promise after all. But why was he here? Wouldn't he have sent someone else? Wasn't he only 16?

Joshua and Mrs. Northrop seated themselves beside the young man.

"Good morning, Zeke."

"Morning..." He was about to say the older boy's last name but was interrupted.

"Mr. Ridley. Thomas Ridley. Nice to make your acquaintance." Zeke caught on. This was a front to get him out of the orphanage.

"Mr. Ridley, here, wants to adopt you, Zeke." Joshua explained.

"Absolutely."

"Ridley" went on and asked his contemporary basic things such as what Zeke liked to do for fun and things of that nature. To the two others in the room, they seemed to be getting along quite well. It had been an hour when Joshua interrupted them.

"May I talk to Zeke for a moment?" asked Joshua. He pulled the boy aside into the hallway. His face was the epitome of concern. "Zeke? How do you feel about this?"

"I like him. I think he's nice. He isn't like all the other people. He actually is interested in what I think."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Maybe this time it'll be the last time you'll ever have to go through this. Go gather your things. I believe that they're working out the technicalities as we speak." Zeke did as he was told and came back in a relatively short amount of time.

"Good!" Mrs. Northrop said with a clap. "The papers are all signed. Off you go, dear! I hope you enjoy your new life with Mr. Ridley!" She gave him a warm hug and Joshua gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I will, Mrs. Northrop! Bye, Joshua!"

When they were at a safe distance from the orphanage, Zeke asked, "How did you fool them?"

"Magic." Riddle said simply.

"Oh." Zeke was a bit disappointed at not learning how it was masterfully accomplished. "So, what now?"

"Now," Riddle had led them to an alley and grabbed what appeared to be an old sandal, "we travel."

Zeke felt an odd pull at his abdomen and gasped in astonishment. Within a minute or so, they arrived at an old Victorian house. Zeke stumbled a bit before managing to get his foothold.

"What was that?"

"A portkey. It takes you anywhere."

"Interesting."

Riddle called out, "Bots!

A loud pop was heard and a little grungy creature with big eyes and large pointed ears It wore what somewhat resembled and old towel on its waist, opened the door. Before Zeke could ask, Riddle answered.

"That is a house elf. They're servants." Zeke nodded in understanding. "Listen, I need to go check on something. Just don't get into too much trouble Okay?"

Zeke took this opportunity to look around. The place was grand. It was spacious and elegant. He had wandered into a grand library and was looking at the titles of some of the more ancient books when he heard Riddle's voice behind him. Zeke jumped a little which caused Riddle to smirk.

"You should have seen this place when I first came here. It was old and ratty."

"It looks great! I have no complaints."

"Thanks. I do try. I suspect you'd like to see you room, right?"

"Yeah."

"This way." Riddle led him down the hallway and up two flights of stairs. They passed two doors on the right when they came to a third door on the left." Riddle opened the door to show a spacious room decorated in various greens. A king-sized bed was placed directly in the middle. To its left was a desk and a closet. All of his things had already been brought up and were laid out accordinly.

"This will be your bedroom. The bathroom is the next door on the left. My bedroom is located at the end of the hallway. Do not enter there if you value your life."

"Yes, sir."

" Good. Lunch will be served in half an hour. Be on time." With that, he left Zeke to his own devices.

At around 12:50ish, Zeke called for Bots. "Bots!"

"Sir?"

"Where's the dinning room?"

"I's takes you there sir."

They arrived in the stately room where Tom was sitting at the head of the table with a spoon in one hand and the Daily Prophet in the other. He looked up from his paper to find Zeke standing at the door.

"Do sit, Zeke." Tom gestured towards a seat next to him, which he promptly took. "As you know, I have become your legal guardian. Being that as it may, there are a few things that we need to get straight. You're a smart boy, yes?"

Zeke nodded.

"Obviously, I have not adopted you without reason. In the event that my... plans do not come to fruition, you will be my successor." The boy was alarmed by this. He had not expected to hear that at all.

"Yes, you heard correctly. You have several qualities that I admire in myself, you see. I have researched your background thoroughly. I have reason to believe that you are in fact, Harry James Potter. "

Zeke couldn't help himself and blurted out, "You're kidding."

"I kid you not. Though it came as a surprise to me, I cannot help but find it humorous that the Boy Who Lived has so many parallels to my own life."

Realization spread over the young boy's features. "That means you.." he was cut off by Riddle.

"Yes, I did murder your parents. They were in the way of our greatness. I did not see it at first, but you are destined for power. With training, you can become more than you have ever imagined. That is, if you are willing to strive for it." Tom paused for effect before asking, "Are you willing to to work for what rightfully belongs to you- your place as my heir?" At this point, Riddle's rich chocolate eyes were boring into Zeke's, like he was searching for the truth.

It was then the eleven year old made his decision. He had always admired Tom and wanted so much to please him. Now, this was his chance. If he agreed, he could do great things just like his idol. Only one word escaped Zeke's lips.

"Yes."


End file.
